<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>et lux by Irusu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866419">et lux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu'>Irusu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Gen, i couldn't not put the flare in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that's how Gideon would like to be remembered at the moment where she finds Harrow cocooned up in the labs in Canaan House.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Swap 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>et lux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/gifts">corvidae9</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title riffing off of the Harrow pic I did for this exchange. 3D render (<a href="https://www.ao3.pictures/lockedtomb/gideon-for-ao3-render.jpg">original render</a>), with a bit of overpainting and some post-processing in Photoshop. The image sort of came alive when I impulsively put the flare on her sunglasses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>